


The bet

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Gibbs loses a bet over house decorations.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	The bet

How? Gibbs asked himself. Of course, that was the start to a lot of his current issues. How did he get involved in a bet with McGee and DiNozzo over who killed the sailor? How did DiNozzo know to choose the sister-in-law? DiNozzo always went with the wife. So, when Gibbs got first pick, he went with the wife. How did McGee lose the bet? McGee was tracking the financial discrepancies in the sailor’s life. How did DiNozzo manage to find the funds and the trail before McGee? 

Gibbs gritted his teeth. His SFA had been so smug about solving the case the last two weeks that Gibbs wanted to smack his so hard the SFA would still be spinning at New Year. It wasn’t just the smugness Gibbs had to admit. It was that he had lost the bet and what was riding on it. Sure, McGee had lost, too. But McGee had it easy. All he had to do was be Tony’s slave for the weekend. He didn’t have to put up with what Gibbs did. McGee hadn’t put his apartment on the table. 

His SFA knew just what buttons to push. Before Gibbs really realized where the bet was going, he had agreed that if he lost the bet, Tony could decorate his house for Christmas. How had Gibbs lost? Now his house was about to be transformed into a loser from the Greatest Light Fight show that Tony enthused over. Maybe if he didn’t pay the light bill this month, they would cut the electric. Too bad he always paid all his bills when his check was deposited. Gibbs doubted that electric company would give him the payment back. Gibbs heard a car stop outside and clenched his jaw. Forcing himself he stood up and went outside to greet his torment... er, guest. 

Tony was crawled out of a new pickup. “Hey, Boss. What do you think of her?” Tony grinned at Gibbs and patted the shiny hood. 

“You bought a truck?” Gibbs tone was full of disbelief. 

“One of my frat brother’s bought her, but the cab wasn’t big enough. He offered to sell her to me for a good deal.” 

Gibbs went to get a closer look and then froze. His father crawled out of the passenger seat. “Dad? What are you doing here? And with him?”

“Morning to you too, Leroy. Tony was doing a supply run and offered to pick me up for a visit. Nice welcome.” Jackson scowled. “So, son, where do you want to start?”

Since when did his father call DiNozzo “son?” A supply run? 

“Well, I thought we’d start on the second floor. That way, I don’t squash anything climbing over it.”

“Smart idea. Grab us a ladder, Leroy.”

Gibbs wanted to yell. His being forced to participate by his father was not part of the bet.

“That’s okay, Jackson. I’ll get it out of the garage.”

“Don’t be foolish.” Jackson moved to the back of the truck where Tony had lowered the tailgate. “What exactly do you have in mind? Don’t just stand there, Leroy, get a move on.”

By the time dusk was falling, the lights began coming on thanks to the times. Surprisingly the day had passed with laughter and companionship, pizza and beer. Even now Gibbs was pleased with the outcome. The ledges of each window had fresh ground pine and evergreen sways. Though the sway was a small string of green lights which gave a pleasant glow to the swag. Battery timed candles in the window and a big red bow added a traditional touch. Around the porch hung icicle lights and the rail was covered with the evergreen garland and the small green lights. 

“Well, boss, what’d you think?”

Gibbs looked at his SFA. “Good job, DiNozzo. Very classy and traditional.”

Tony grinned at him. “Double or nothing for next year?”


End file.
